A Mistake Waiting to Happen
by klutz101
Summary: What would have happened if Mary had actually said no to Danny's proposal (the first time? Would they still be friends? One-shot. R


_Summary:_ What would have happened if Mary had actually said no to Danny's proposal? Would they still be friends or just enemies? One-shot

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Disclaimer:_ I think everyone knows who owns em'. Me, I just own a laptop and this story.

**_A Mistake Waiting to Happen_**

Danny got down on one knee and took a ring out of his pocket. "Mary Connell, will you marry me?" he asked.

Mary stood there stunned. "Danny? Don't you think you're rushing things? I mean you just got back from the marines."

"No. All I know is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I've wanted to hear you say that for a long time, Danny, but…"

"But what?" asked Danny his heart already tearing into pieces by hearing that three-letter word.

"But I don't think you truly mean it."

"I do mean it Mare," he said as he stood up. "I'm ready. I'm ready for the white picket fence, a family dog, kids, a nice home, everything! As long as it's with you."

"I'm sorry Danny. I can't."

"No, Mary please. I love you."

"I'm sorry. I just can't marry you." Mary walked away feeling as if she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

**2 weeks later…**

Danny's phone had been ringing off the hook and he had to have at least 100 messages on his answering machine.

He was depressed. The love of his life had taken his heart and ripped it into a million pieces. He still couldn't understand why Mary had said no. He knew that she loved him. He thought she wanted this.

The phone rang again and he reluctantly answered it. "Hello?"

"Danny, where have you been for the past two weeks? Everyone's been worried about you, especially Mary," Mike said on the other line.

Mary, just hearing her name made his heart break even more. "Really," he said with no emotion at all.

"Yeah, she keeps blaming herself for your disappearance. Something happen between you two?"

"Uh, yeah, Mike, something did happen."

"What?" he asked with worry.

"I proposed to her."

"Woah. I wasn't expecting that. You must be happy!"

"Actually quite the opposite. She said no," Danny said recalling the heartbreaking memory.

"Oh no. I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah me too. Um do me a favor and tell Ed I'll be in later okay."

"Sure. See you in a few." Mike hung up the surveillance room's phone and walked up to Ed's office. He knocked once and walked in.

"What's up?" asked the man who head of security at the Montecito.

"Um, I finally got in touch with Danny."

"Good. What was his excuse?"

"A rejected proposal."

Ed looked up to see if Mike was actually serious. "Who'd he propose to?"

"Mary."

Ed sighed and looked at the floor. "Did he say if he was coming in?"

"He said he's coming in later," Mike replied.

"Okay, Mike. I have a job for you…"

**Later that day…**

Mike had been looking for Mary all day once Ed had told him his incredible plan. He had finally tracked her down when Sam had him she was at the main entrance of the Montecito. Mike approached her, took a deep breath, and straightened his tie. "Hey, Mary. Would you like to go on a date?"

Mary was taken aback. Had Mike just asked her out? God she hoped not. "W-what did you just say?"

Mike noticed her expression. "Oh, uh not with me. With a friend of mine."

"Good. Does your friend have a name?"

"Well I can't really tell you his name. It's a blind date, you see. But I can tell you that his name starts with an 'm'," Mike said as he smiled, which soon disappeared. "Wait…what do you mean by good?"

"Nothing, your just not my type."

"You're not mine either."

"And what is your type, Mike?"

"Hot, gorgeous women."

Mary scoffed at his statement. "How dare you."

"My bad. So…do you want to go out on that date?"

"Um," Mary thought about it for a minute, "can I get back to you?"

"Yeah, but make sure it's by eight tonight though."

"Okay."

Danny walked into the Montecito a few minutes later. Once he opened the door, he instantly saw Mary and pretty much nothing else. She looked beautiful in a short black dress with her hair flowing like a goddess.

Mary was laughing, but once she turned her head in the direction of Danny, her face became full of sorrow.

Mike had noticed Mary's change in attitude. He glanced to see what she was looking at and saw Danny McCoy, an ex-marine. "Um, I'll leave you two alone." And with that Mike walked away hoping everything would go the way Ed had planned.

Slowly, Mary walked towards Danny. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey."

"I was worried about you," she said sympathetically.

"I know." The two just stood there staring at one another in an awkward silence. "I have to go to work," Danny said breaking the silence. He started to head towards the surveillance room when Mary said something.

"I do love you, Danny."

Danny turned around and walked back to her. "Then why don't you want to marry me?"

"It's not that I don't want to…it's just that I can't."

"I don't believe that at all, Mary."

"Danny, I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, me too. I'm sorry I even gave you my heart." The security guard walked away leaving Mary in tears. Danny looked back at her when he was sure she could no longer see him. His heart tied itself into a knot as he saw her face. He wanted to go back there and kiss all her tears away. But he couldn't…he just couldn't.

He walked up to the surveillance room and immediately lowered himself into a chair. He put his head into his hands and started to clear his mind. But the redheaded beauty still haunted all of his thoughts.

He later picked up his head and stared directly at the monitors. The only person he saw was his childhood best friend, once again. He loved her so much. Why didn't she believe him?

Danny couldn't keep his eyes off of Mary. She just looked so beautiful, even with a tearstained face. One accessory that would have gone perfectly with her outfit was an engagement ring. But Mary had made it clear to him that she didn't want one, from him that is. _"Maybe there's another man," _he thought to himself.

**The Casino Floor…**

Mary needed someone to talk to, other then Danny. She hated what she had done to him. Why couldn't she have just said yes? She loved Danny with all her heart, but for some reason she just couldn't marry him.

She still didn't think he was ready for commitment. He had just gotten back from the war and he suddenly wanted to marry her? It scared her; she wasn't ready at all.

Things were just way too complicated right now. Maybe if they both thought it through together, they could make things work, and Danny could tell Mary why he wanted to marry her so badly. But she couldn't talk to him…at least for today.

**Surveillance Room…**

Mie walked into the room and sat next to Danny. "Damnit! Why doesn't she want to marry me?" Danny asked his co-worker.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her that?"

"I've tried, but all she has to say is: it's not that she doesn't want to, it's that she can't."

"Then why don't you ask her why she can't?"

Danny didn't answer Mike. He had never thought about that. "I have to go." Danny was about to leave when Mike stopped him.

"If you're going to talk to Mary, now's not the best time."

"Why?"

"She just needs time before she can talk to you face to face."

"I was gone for two weeks. I think that's enough time."

"But, Danny, she was worried about you. She couldn't stop thinking about you. She couldn't even stop for a second and clear her mind."

"I guess I could give her a couple more days."

"Or maybe a couple of hours."

"What?!" Danny asked confused. "I thought you said she needed some time."

"She does, but she might be going on a date tonight," Mike said purposely fast so Danny wouldn't hear the whole thing.

"What?" a shocked Danny asked. "How could she be going on a date already?"

"She's just doing me a favor. Well, she's probably doing you more of a favor."

"Mikey, what are you talking about?"

"Okay, first of all, this was Ed's idea not mine…"

**A few hours later…**

Mary was heading up to the surveillance room to tell Mike her response to the blind date. Once she walked in, she stopped.

Danny was there. He was talking to Mike and he seemed to be having a good time. But of course his smile faded when he saw her.

Mike looked back and saw Mary. He checked his watch, which told him it was quarter to eight. He walked over to her to hear her decision. "So, what's your final answer?"

Mary was still looking at Danny, but she soon turned her attention to Mike when he was finished talking. "I don't think so, Mike. It's just too soon."

"Oh come on Mary. I'm begging you," Mike said not wanting Ed's plan to fall apart when they were so close.

Mary thought about it. It was just one date and it would get her mind off of Danny. "Fine, I'll go."

"Yes! Oh, and before I forget, my friend told me to give this to his date." He handed Mary a single rose with a card on it, which read:

_I can't wait to meet you tonight._

_With love,_

_Your mysterious date_

Mary smiled. It was the first smile Danny had seen come form her since the proposal. The rose was his idea and he was glad Mike...er, Ed came up with this incredible plan on how he could win Mary back.

Ed looked out of the window in his office. He saw both Mary and Danny smiling. He couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He could tell by the look in Danny's eyes that he was thankful Ed had came up with this idea.

**Mystique…**

Sam walked into the club and restaurant still shocked about the news she had just heard. "Did you here about what happened between Mary and Danny?" she asked Delinda, Ed's daughter.

"Yeah, it's horrible ain't it?"

"I never would have guessed Mary would ever say no, especially to Danny."

"It's a shame."

"We have to get them back together."

"That's already taken care of."

"What do you mean?"

"Daddy and Mike came up with a blind date scam so Danny and Mary could work things out."

"Where's is the date going to be held?"

"I don't know." Sam whipped out her cell phone and dialed Mike's number.

"Yeah?" he answered on the other line.

"Where's the blind date scam taking place?"

"Sam, how'd you find out? Sam looked over at Delinda who was practically saying, "don't tell him I told you."

"I have my ways."

"Whatever Sam. They're just going to the movies, plain and simple."

"Why does it have to be simple? Why don't you get them a luxurious suite?"

"Because I don't think they're ready to get jiggy with it right now. I gotta get back to work."

Sam closed her phone. "Damn."

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to do something to get Mary and Danny back together."

"That's funny, I always thought you liked to bring Danny misery, not joy."

"Funny, but I'm not doing this for him, I'm doing this for Mary."

"Right. Whatever you say Sam," she said smiling. "So what _are_ you going to do?"

"What I wanted to do originally," Sam replied with an evil smile.

Mary was looking at Delinda and Sam. She could have sworn she had just heard Delinda just say "Daddy and Mike came up with a blind date scam." It was all Mary had heard and she decided to ask Delinda about it. She waited until Sam left, and then headed over.

"Hey Delinda."

"Oh, hey Mary."

"I didn't me to, but I heard you and Sam talking."

"You did? Well, I just want to say it is all for a good cause."

"What is?"

"Nothing," she quickly replied. "Um, Mary, what exactly did you hear?"

"You said your father and Mike came up with a blind date scam."

"That's all you heard?" Mary nodded her head. "Whew! Um I was just telling Sam how…how Mike's doing a favor for my geeky friend."

"Is that why Mike asked me to go on a blind date with one of his friends?"

"Probably. You know, Mary, I'm really sorry about what happened…between you and Danny."

"Yeah, I know. If he'd asked you to marry him, would you go through with it?"

"I don't think he'd ever ask me that question, honestly. He's too in love with you."

Mary looked down at the floor. "What have I done? I ruined our friendship; I have ruined the one thing I have been waiting for my entire life. If I had just said yes to him, none of this would have happened. It's all my fault." She looked back up at Delinda," I made a huge mistake."

Delinda embraced Mary into a hug. "Don't worry. You only said no because your heart told you to. Now it's just telling you to say yes. Trust me, your night in shining armor will still want you back."

Mary let go of Delinda, which ended the hug. "That's not the problem. I know he'll take me back, it just…it's just there's still something deep in my heart that's telling me I can't marry Danny." Another tear fell as Delinda gave Mary a sympathetic look.

**Surveillance Room…**

Danny was still staring at the monitors. It was just too hard to peel his eyes away from her; she was too beautiful. He couldn't wait for their "blind date" tonight. They needed to talk soon

Before it was even too late to even fix their friendship. His cell phone rang, and he reluctantly tore his eyes away from the beautiful woman. "Danny McCoy."

"You can't do this to her, Danny."

"Delinda, what am I doing?"

"You're tearing her up inside. Half of her heart wants to marry her and the other half doesn't. I think you guys should wait awhile before you guys go on a date. She just needs some time."

"But what if I give her time and she decides she doesn't even want to be my friend anymore?"

"Mary would never ever think of letting you go. She loves you with all her heart."

"I don't know, Delinda, I really need to talk to her."

"Hey, it's your choice. I'm just worried about Mary. I have to get back to work. Just think about it, okay, Danny. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up his phone and placed it back on its holder. "Damn," he cursed to himself. He felt so guilty; he didn't want to hurt Mary by trying to win her back. Maybe it would be best if the two of them stayed friends. Sure, it would kill him inside, but as long as Mary was in part of his life, he was satisfied.

Danny looked at Mike who was busy with something on one of the computers. "Hey, Mikey?"

"Yeah?" he asked typing away.

"I think I'm gonna have a change of plans tonight."

"You mean you don't want to go to the movies?"

"No, I don't think I'm gonna go that date with Mary." Mike looked at him in shock. "She's not ready. I have to give her more time."

"Come on Danny! We're so close to getting you two back together!"

"I'm only gonna go for a couple of minutes to tell her I still love her and I'll be waiting for her. Then I'm gone."

Mike knowing he couldn't persuade Danny otherwise, shook his head. "Whatever, man." Danny looked at his watch; it was almost ten o'clock and he had to meet Mary at ten-thirty.

"I better get going."

"Yeah, you know…I think I should go too."

"Why?"

"Mary's probably going to be pretty pissed at me, so I'm gonna have to explain myself. Plus, you never want to get on a lady's bad side."

"I'll make a mental note. I'll see you later then."

"Okay, see ya."

**Mary's place…**

She sat in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. She had decided to dress casual with jeans and a cute tee. Besides this didn't even mean anything to her. She was just going to get her mind off Danny.

Mary made a mental list in her head of the guys she knew whose names started with an "m". The only one she could think of was Mitch. But hopefully he wasn't her date. She glanced at the clock that lay on her dresser, which said 10:15. She had only five minutes to get there so she hoped there was no traffic.

**Las Vegas Cinema…**

Danny was shaking. He held two tickets in his hands, but he knew one would probably be thrown away in about ten minutes. Mike was waiting right next to him and was looking for Mary. "Omigod. What is she doing here?" Mike asked out loud.

"Who?"

"Sam," he replied as he pointed in her direction.

"What do you want?" he asked as she approached the two of them.

"Just give this to Mary okay. And say it's from you, not me."

"Why?"

"Because." Sam walked away and headed outside.

"That girl is a mystery," said Danny.

"Ain't em' all?" Mike asked.

Danny couldn't answer him because his mind was preoccupied with something else. Mary had just walked into the cinema. "She's here," he said breathlessly.

Mike saw her also. "Stay here. I'll bring her to you," he replied walking off. "Mary you made it," he looked at his watch, " and just on time!"

"Yeah, I kind of lost track of time."

"No worries. So, you ready to meet him?"

"I guess so."

"Okay, come on." Mike led Mary over to the popcorn stand where Danny was waiting.

Mary stopped. "What is he doing here?" she asked never losing eye contact with Danny.

"He's your date."

"I thought you said his name started with an 'm'."

"It does. Well at least his last name does."

Mary turned back to Mike. "You lied to me Mike."

"Mary please don't be mad at me."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because this was all Ed's idea."

"You are such an idiot, Mike."

"Come on now don't be harsh. Just listen to what he has to say."

"Give me one reason why I should."

"Because his words are coming straight from his heart."

Mary took a deep breath and walked over to Danny. "What do you have to say?"

Danny stood there unable to speak. He was breathless and memorized by her beauty.

"Well?"

"Uh," was Danny's first attempt to speak. "I'm in love with you."

I small smile appeared on her face, but she remained speechless.

"And I'm serious. I'm ready to marry you, I'm ready to be with you for the rest of my life."

"I know, Danny, but--."

"And I know that you don't think your ready for all of that, so I just wanted to tell you I'll be waiting for you. Even if that means I have to wait forever."

Mary stared deeply into his eyes searching for more answers. She could tell by his face that he truly meant what he said. But something in his eyes was empty. Like something was missing, something that was important to him dearly.

"Here," he said as he handed her an envelope. "Good night Mary."

He left Mary there as she stared into space. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She loved him and he loved her. What was the problem? Mary had no idea.

Mike walked out with Danny as they both left the cinema. "You think she's gonna marry you?"

"Not anytime soon." His cell phone rang for the billionth time today. He answered it not knowing who had called. "Danny McCoy."

"Did you give her the envelope?"

"Yeah, Sam, I did. Now can you explain _why _I had to give her the envelope?"

"I'll let you know later. We need you back at the Montecito real quick. One of the door's is jammed and we need you to pick the lock."

"I'll be right there." Danny closed his cell phone and got his keys out. "I'll see you tomorrow Mikey."

"See ya." Danny started his camero's engine and started towards the Montecito. He then walked up o the hotel where he met Sam. "Which door?"

"Room 267."

"Okay."

"So how were things with Mary tonight?"

"I don't think she's ever gonna marry me."

"That's too bad."

Danny headed to room 267 where he started to pick the lock. It instantly opened and he walked in. The door slammed shut and he turned around. Sam must have shut the door. He went to open it but it wouldn't. She locked him in the hotel room.

"Sam!" he yelled through the wall.

"Sorry, but it's a better idea than Ed's!" she yelled back.

He had no clue what that even meant. Was she trying to get him and Mary back together? If that was true he was completely shocked about her actions. When did she start being nice to him?

**Parking Lot…**

Mary was sitting in her car reading the contents of the envelope Danny had left her. It read:

_If you need to talk, I'll be here for you._

_-Danny_

Mary got out of her car and headed into the Montecito where she planned to meet Danny. Maybe Danny was ready for the next step. She headed up to the hotel and pulled out the key that had been enclosed in the envelope. When she opened up the door she instantly heard an "ugh!" She looked down and saw Danny holding his nose where blood was gushing out.

"Omigod, Danny I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," he said as he stood up, grabbing a couple of tissues.

"What were you doing anyway?"

"I was trying to get myself out of here. Sam locked me in here for no good reason." Mary led Danny into the kitchen to get him some ice for his nose.

"Why did you give me that envelope telling me to come here then?"

"I didn't know what it said inside. Sam just told me to give it to you," he said accepting the ice.

"Oh. Well, I guess I should just go then…"

"No, don't go. We can hang out like old times. Plus if you closed that door, it won't open."

"Why did Sam lock us in here?"

"I have no clue. She told me to come here to pick the lock to the door and then she trapped me in here." Danny walked over to a couch that was in front of a t.v. "So what do you want to do?"

"Talk."

"About what?" he asked knowing what the answer already was.

"Us." Even though he knew it was coming he still dreaded that answer. "Why do you want to marry me, Danny?"

Danny took a deep breath knowing that his answer would be the decision if they stayed lovers. "When I was over 'there' all I could think about was you. The way you laughed, smelled, and smiled each and every day. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out that I loved you. In that elevator you said I was afraid of commitment because of what happened o my mom. You were right. I was scared that if I told you my true feelings you would runaway. I'm sorry, Mary."

She knew what Danny was saying was coming straight from his heart. A tear slipped down her cheek. "Aw, please don't cry Mary," he said as he wiped her tear away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Mare. You didn't do anything. All you did was wait for me, and I appreciate that. You never gave up on us."

"But I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did. When you asked me to marry you. I said no because at the time I didn't think you were truly ready and right now there's a small part of me saying that you're still not ready."

"But I am ready Mary. I know I rushed it in the beginning, but I only did that because I thought I would lose you if I didn't ask right away."

"You always had me Danny and you always will have me. I just think it's too soon for us to get married."

"Then we can take things slower; see if things work out between us."

"Okay."

"So, do you want to watch t.v.?" he asked casually.

"Sure, why not?" Mary asked as she made an attempt to grab the remote, but Danny saw it coming.

"Don't even try to."

"Why? No one ever said you owned the remote." Mary tried another attempt but Danny wrapped his arms around her waist. He lightly threw her to the other side of the couch and then grabbed the remote.

"You are so mean, Danny!" she said as she playfully hit him. She gave out a laugh when he stuck out his tongue. "God, this is nice."

"Yeah it is," he flashed her one of his gorgeous smiles. This was everything that he had ever wanted. Life was perfect…for both of them.

**The Next Morning…**

Sam walked to room 267 to check up on Danny and Mary. When she opened the door she saw them lying on the sofa with the t.v. on. Danny's arm was around Mary in a protective way and Mary's head was resting on his chest, relaxed. Sam silently closed the door behind her as she walked out.

Mary woke up at the sound of a door closing. She looked up to see Danny still fast asleep. It felt nice to be in Danny's arms once again. Danny stirred.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Good morning to you too," she said as started to get up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Work."

"But the door's locked."

"She may have unlocked it, you never know." Mary picked up her sweater and headed towards the door.

"How about lunch?" he asked as he stood up, walking near her.

"Maybe. I'll let you know," she replied mysteriously. She reached for the door knob and opened the door. "See," she looked back at him, "you never know."

Danny watched as she walked away into the hallway. As Mary walked out of sight he decided to head out himself. Danny walked out of the room and went straight to work, pulling out his cell phone.

**Mystique…**

"So did your plan work?" Delinda asked Sam who had just approached the bar.

"I think so. This morning I saw them sleeping on the couch together."

"So do you think they're back together?"

"I hope so."

"Why don't we take her out to lunch. All of us girls deserve a break."

"Then why don't we all go out tonight?"

"I have a date tonight."

"Oh. So I'll ask Nessa if she's free. You ask Mary, okay."

"Okay. See ya in a few." Sam walked off and got back to work.

Ed's Office… 

"Did our plan work?" Ed asked Mike.

"When did it exactly become _our _plan?" he asked trying to avoid the subject.

"Did it?" Ed asked again giving Mike one of his looks.

"Not exactly."

"Damn." Danny walked in after Ed had finished his comment with a smile on his face. "What are you so happy about?" Ed asked as he came out of his office.

"I sorta got a date with Mary."

"You do?" Ed asked in disbelief. "I thought things didn't go well at the movies."

"They didn't."

"So then how'd you come out with a date?" he asked with curiosity.

"Sam tricked me and Mary into going back to a hotel room. We talked a bit and we decided to take things slow."

"So Sam got you two back together and not me."

"Yeah."

"Great." Ed walked back into his office a few minutes later.

"You okay?" Mike asked as he sat down next to Danny.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Cause you can let it out, it's okay."

"Mikey, I'm fine. We're back together."

"You are?"

"Yeah. You didn't hear Ed and me talking?"

"You know I don't like to eavesdrop, Danny," he said cracking a joke.

"Whatever Mike."

**Casino Floor…**

"Why can't you come out Mary?" Delinda asked for a third time.

"I told you, I have a date with Danny."

"So, blow him off. We haven't had a day with all four of us out together in a long time."

"Delinda, we just got back together!"

"Please…"

"Fine. But I will never forgive you for this."

"Whatever. Just tell Danny you'll see him tonight not in a few minutes."

Mary gave out a laugh as she took out her cell phone.

"Danny McCoy," he answered.

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm sorry but I can't do lunch."

"What? Why not?"

"I promised the girls I would go out with them."

"Oh. So, are we going out tonight instead then?"

"Yeah. Pick me up at 9:30, my place."

"Okay, see you then. Love ya."

Mary smiled. "I love you too. Bye." Mary turned around to see Delinda, Sam, and Nessa standing behind her.

"So what did he say?" asked Delinda.

"We're going out tonight instead."

"Great. So, why don't we head out a little early?" tempted Nessa.

"I agree," said Sam.

"Alright. Let's go," replied Mary as she and the girls began to walk off.

**Surveillance Room…**

Danny closed his cell phone and looked up at the monitors where he saw Mary and the others walking towards the door. He was glad that she was gonna go out and have a good time but he still wanted just them to go out.

"Shouldn't you be heading down. I thought you had a date with Mary," Mike asked who was still sitting next to him.

"She canceled. We're gonna go out tonight though."

"Do you have to get off a little early?"

"Yeah, she wants me to pick her up at 9:30."

"I'm sure Ed'll let you off."

"Hopefully he will."

Ed was in his office talking on his phone. "Honey, they're back together, no worries."

"Are you sure? They could be hiding something."

"I'm sure Jillian, they're going on a date right now."

"A lunch date. That's definitely not good."

"It's just lunch. What could go wrong?"

"That's not what I'm worried about, it's the message it's sending."

"What message?"

"If I guy wants to take you out to lunch, he's pretty much telling you that you're not gonna stick around long so why buy you an expensive dinner."

"How come I never heard of these 'messages' before?"

"Because it's a girl thing."

"Yeah, that explains it," Ed answered to his wife.

**Las Vegas Diner…**

"So all you did was talk last night?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," Mary replied.

"Oh I hardly believe that," commented Nessa.

"Why, Ness?" Mary challenged.

Nessa just stayed silent.

"What did you guys talk about?" asked Delinda trying to take the heat off Nessa.

"Our relationship, that's it."

"You talked seven hours straight about your relationship?"

"Well no…"

"See, we caught you in a lie," Nessa said smiling.

"We watched t.v. for a bit and then I fell asleep."

"No kissing at all?" asked Delinda.

"There may have been one."

"Tell us about it!"

"He just kissed me on the forehead, that's all." All three women stared at her. "I'm serious, that's all the kissing that happened."

"Let's go shopping."

"Delinda, we have to get back to work."

"We can work overtime tomorrow. We have to make you look super hot for Danny tonight."

"I think that's a great idea. Come on, let's go."

"Have a good time without me," Sam said, as they were about to walk out of the diner.

"Why can't you come?" asked Mary.

"I have a whale, Bill Myers, coming in."

"Isn't that the really rich guy?"

"Usually my whales are rich, Delinda."

"No I mean that rich guy with the daughter."

"Yeah, Dana, she's a real bitch. I only have to put up with her for a few weeks thank God."

"I feel sorry for you, Sam. Hopefully she doesn't screw every guy in sight this time," Nessa replied.

"Yeah, well I better get going. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye," everyone said at different times.

**Las Vegas Boutique…**

"That so doesn't fit you right, Mare," Delinda told her when she came out of the dressing room wearing a gold strapless dress.

"I kind of like it."

"Trust us Mary, that belongs back on the rack," Nessa replied.

"Okay. Which dress should I try on next?"

"How about the white one."

"Alright." Minutes later Mary came out wearing the dress Nessa had picked out.

"Maybe you should've tried on the black one," Delinda commented as she came out.

**Mary's Place, 8:00…**

"Are you sure we picked out the right dress?" Mary asked unsure.

"It's perfect. You're gonna look so hot in it."

"I'm trusting you guys."

"Don't worry. Now, go take a shower and change. Me and Ness will do your hair and make-up.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Twenty minutes later Mary came out with a red sleeveless, knee-length dress on looking absolutely beautiful.

"I told you, it would make you look hot."

"Thanks, Delinda. So how are we doing my hair?"

"I think we should leave it long," said Nessa.

"Yeah, I heard from a source that Danny loves how your hair flows when it's down," added Delinda.

"He does?"

"Yeah. Alright now for the make-up," Delinda said, twirling some lip-gloss between her fingers.

Danny pulled up to Mary's house a few minutes late. He pulled out the flowers he had bought for Mary. They were a little wilted because he had gotten stuck in traffic. He walked up the door and rang the doorbell.

Nessa creaked the door opened saying, "We need a minute." She then closed the door before he could speak.

A few minutes later the door opened and Danny remained where he was, back to the door. "Let me guess, Mary needs another minute."

"No, I think I'm ready." Danny turned around to see Mary.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you. Are those for me?" she asked pointing to the flowers he was holding.

"Yeah, sorry they kind of died on the way here."

"It's okay. It's really the thought that counts."

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Danny led her to his camero and opened the door for her. He leaned in for a kiss after he closed it and she gladly accepted it.

**END**

**an**: okay this idea was on my mind for a while so I just wrote about it. Took me my whole Christmas break and I would really appreciate feedback. BTW this was seventeen pages long on my pc!


End file.
